Neo and Nova
by Time Travelling Echidna
Summary: A poem that I hope will last for quite a few chapters. NeoNovashipping forever!
1. The Beginning

Neo and Nova

An epic poem by Time Travelling Echidna

* * *

One day, long ago,

Before even the region of Kanto,

There was a boy, there was a girl,

Their prehistoric world becoming quite a whirl.

Flash forward to the year 2004.

Neo Psycho in Johto has become bored.

He longs for a journey of his own,

To prove that he can take anyone down.

This crazy newness draws him near,

Pulling him by throat and ear.

A land called Hoenn, where he goes,

Among great trainers and average Joes.

Transforming himself, this sacred beast,

Partaking of the human feast.

A normal life, as a teenage boy,

Little does he know of evil, he'll be a toy.

A girl he meets in Littleroot Town,

Asking questions in which he'd drown.

To Birch's lab the two did go,

For a starter Pokémon show.

Nova was the young girl's name,

Her sheer beauty put Neo himself to shame.

"How could I, this young girl love?

She being human and I of the world above?"

Nova and Neo, the new Pokémon pair,

Traveling to Oldale to get some air.

A journey starts, of epic proportions,

Where the two begin their romantic torsion.

* * *

Well, that spells the end of the first chapter of this epic poem. I hope the one who it's truly intended for likes it.

(Written while thinking of my _favorite_ CD)


	2. Oldale Town

Neo and Nova

Chapter/Part 2

* * *

As the new couple entered Oldale,

Above them, the clouds let out hail.

"This weather's really weird..." Neo said,

Filling his partner Nova with hidden dread.

_Could it be true, just now?_

The Nova Psycho wondered how.

_Kyogre's wrath, without the beast of the sea?_

_Alone, great Kyogre, I cannot defeat thee._

"Nova-chan? Is something wrong?

You've sat there thinking really long..."

Neo's care for Nova, unlike Ho-oh,

Was purer than anyone could know.

"Nothing's the matter, Neo-kun.

I just wondered why it would hail here, in June!"

_I still hope not that it came true,_

_Kyogre, nobody is waking you?_

It was now Neo's turn for some silent thoughts.

_She's human, I'm a Pokémon, it's all for naught!_

Unless by some chance, Neo wondered,

_Might she be a Latias with Thunder?_

The two thought, in Oldale Town,

While they aimlessly wandered around.

"Hey, let's train for the Pokémon League!"

Nova said. _If we beat them, we could find out who'd take Kyogre for the weak..._

Neo took his Torchic out, smiling bright.

He could beat Nova-chan tonight.

_Her Torchic has much less IV's,_

_If we weren't friends, I'd make her flee._

And so, just then, the battle started,

In each one's mind, the battle was charted.

Neo using Torchic, Nova with the same,

Now both would be called out by name!

* * *

That's it for the second part of my epic poem. Basically it's all I can write now, because of school, SFA, and all that stuff. Especially my favorite CD, who I'd listen to all the time if I could. (You all know what–or who–that CD is.)

Still thinking of my favorite CD. I hope the one this is intended for still loves it.


	3. A Battle and Route 102

Neo and Nova

Chapter/Part 3

* * *

Casting their Poké Balls into a near-sonic flight,

Neo and Nova prepared for their Pokémon's fight.

Though the species of each was the same,

The two Trainer-Pokémon called them by name!

"Go, Josh!" Neo said, commanding his Torchic,

"Christy, come back here!" Nova said as hers picked up a stick.

But the two fire starters didn't want for a fight,

They saw each other at first and knew it was love at first sight.

On Route 102 the four spent their day,

Having double battles against Zigzagoon in a very swift way.

And when Christy and Josh reached level sixteen,

Neo and Nova saw something they'd neither experienced nor seen.

The two young Torchics, hatched the day before from their eggs,

Were beginning to grow much longer legs!

They were evolving, a Pokémon miracle,

First done long ago when Kabutops was viable.

"Combusken." They said, speaking together,

For they knew nights in Hoenn could bring chilly weather.

Josh, the male Combusken on the right,

Put his strong arm around Christy for warmth that night.

The campfire the four made was quite spectacular indeed,

As the energy in the wood they burned was now freed.

But Neo still wondered, as did Nova,

_If I'm just a Pokémon, will this relationship be over?_

Both sat and stared into the blazing orange fire,

Thinking much about visiting the Pokémon in Mt. Pyre.

As Neo fell asleep and the Combuskens did too,

Nova knew just what she would do.

_I'll ask Ever tonight, what I should do._

Because, like Neo, she was falling in love too.

_Of course, he's my brother, he could be jealous..._

_And Neo's only Pokémon is that Fire-type fella._

Then Nova realized, by her crazy Psychic link

Other things she could do, if she could just sit and think.

_I'll go to the wisest Pokémon of them all,_

_Maybe then Neo and I can be together this fall..._

__

* * *

__

Well, that's the third part of Neo and Nova. And let me tell you, it's not gonna be that short of a journey through Hoenn. Maybe 20 parts or more. Anyway, it's still dedicated to my favorite CD, all about a DeLorean in reverse.


End file.
